Candles
by Willow Golde
Summary: Another Songfic about Jace and Clary to Hey monday's Candles. This takes place right after Jace pretty much blows Clary off when she is trying on dresses.


_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<em>

Clary ran to her room trying to hide the tears that just wouldn't stop coming. She didn't want to spoil Jocelyn and Lukes special wedding planning. She felt selfish, but it hurt seeing them be so happy together when Jace just left her. Broken, she lied down on her bed tears soaking everything and her hair stuck to her face. No wonder he left I look horrible. she thought.

_I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<em>

__Crap, she thought, she left her phone in the pocket of Jace's jacket. Now she couldn't even call Isabelle and whine about her love life the way Isabelle did until she started dating Simon.

_All the games you played  
>The promises you made<em>

Jace had played with her heart then left her there to put the pieces back together. She missed him so much when Jocelyn came to the door offering her favorite food for dinner she threw a shoe at the door, missing but she got the point and left it by the door. With so many unanswered questions she finally drifted off to sleep.

_Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

She didn't remember all the dreams she had but one stood out to her, it was Jace walking towards her in shadowhunter gear and weapons in his hands he was right about to lunge forward with his seraph blade but then it faded to black and she could see a circle forming into a rune. One of hers. The name came to her immediately, a truth rune. __

_Lost sight, couldn't see  
>When it was you and me<br>_

Now she was awake in her bedroom feeling like she had just been shot with adrenaline just like she always felt when she was around Jace. Her heart ached with the sight of the picture of them on her night stand.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light_

Clary jumped off her bed and slipped into her spinning chair by her vanity where she put on her small amout of makeup each morning. Jocelyn had bought her a whole bunch but she never used. But girls are supposed to put on makeup to make them selves feel better so she did._  
><em> 

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>But I think I'll be alright  
><em> 

She put on a dress that Isabelle had given her from when she was about 13. With one glance at herself she opened the door stepping in the home made soup. Good thing she was only wearing her slippers as she shook it off and walked into the closet grabbing a pair of strappy black high heels with gems on the border.

_Been black and blue before  
>There's no need to explain<em>

She had looked like this one time before, when she went to Magnus Bane's party with Jace._  
><em> 

_I am not the jaded kind  
>Playback's such a waste<em>

She didn't want to got through this again. After Jace just ignored her she felt like re inventing herself. She yelled goodbye to her mother then walked out the door not sure where to go.__

_You're invisible  
>Invisible to me<em>

Everywhere she would see him billboards, signs, passing foot traffic but she pushed them all away, she felt like going shopping.

_My wish is coming true  
>Erase the memory of your face<em>

Now she didn't see him just herself and the rest of New York.__

_Lost sight, couldn't see  
>When it was you and me<br>_

She decided to go to the mall with her purse full of money. If only Izzy could be with her she would be so proud.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

She went home with bags and bags of clothes accessories and more makeup.__

_One day you will wake up  
>With nothing but, "You're sorrys"<em>

There he was on the stairs leading up to her house. It took every ounce of her not to run into his arms and stay there._  
><em> 

_And someday you will get back  
>Everything you gave me<em>

"What are you doing here?" she asked__

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<br>_

"Jace, I asked you a question, now answer me why would you-"

She was cut off by just about the most passionate kiss ever.


End file.
